El Árbol de la Vida
by SrPococomun
Summary: La tierra muere, Twilight debe buscar la razón de tal terrible enfermedad, una decisión que cambiara las cartas en este misterioso tablero llamado vida.


_Siempre ha existido el peligro de la duda. Aquí ha sido el peor de los males y ha traído verdades punzantes a quienes obtuvieron conocimiento. Pues no hay mejor sabor de quienes reciben nuestra luz. Te amamos._

_Es Aquí, donde todo comienza, y en un futuro terminara; Te mostraremos la verdad e iluminaras a quien te ordenemos. Para alimentarnos y ver crecer tu mundo, siembra vida para cosechar vida. Es la regla que rige esta tierra, nuestra tierra…_

Era una bella mañana en Ponyville; el sol acariciaba levemente el paisaje con débil aurora naranja. Los cielos yacían despejados por coloridos pegasos, quienes daban la apertura, a la variedad de tiendas que abría sus puertas junto a ponis laboriosos comenzaban sus tareas.

En el corazón de esta hermosa villa, una pony muy especial paseaba entre sueños y realidad. Su fiel amigo y ayudante acompañaba el ambiente; relajándose en sus cobijas…

-Mmm… - Twilight se desperezaba suavemente… al sentir la luz iluminarle el rostro y darle sensaciones agradables con su calor- Spike… despierta.

El joven dragoncillo morado poca atención le hizo a Twilight. Parecía disfrutar demasiado del sueño, incluso movía los labios levemente. Como si se tratase de una apacible charla en sueños.

-¡Spike! -Grito Twilight, al ver que no lograba hacerlo despertar.

-¡He!... ¡Rarity! - Se despabilo asustado, mientras salía del placentero momento, muy desconcertado - ¿Qué pasa? - en ese instante miro a Twilight, quien vio pasmada de la sorpresa. Pero aun así, y muy internamente… ¡reía como las mejores!

-Buen día…-respondió levemente, casi que ella no le escucho. Sin saber dónde esconderse, con un mínimo rubor de vergüenza.

-Buen día, casanova - Sonrió y libero la pequeña carcajada que guardaba - discúlpame por despertarte tan temprano, es que necesito un favor tuyo- explico, manteniendo la misma sonrisa pícara del principio - quiero que te quedes haciendo los preparativos de siempre, y adicional a ello, las compras de la semana por mí.

Spike soltó un bufido. Al saber que ya tenía trabajo para el resto de la mañana, eso lo agobiaba. Se levantó y tomo una hoja de la mesa para anotar las tareas.

\- ¿Las mismas cosas de siempre, Twilight? - levanto la ceja desinteresado.

-Exacto, Spike – digo mientras alzaba la pata en señal de aprobación- Yo iré a visitar a Fluttershy, tengo que mostrarles cosas útiles que encontré en esos libros de animales. Se lo prometí hace tiempo, y por una u otra cosa no he asistido. No quiero fallarle a ella en esta ocasión.

-Entiendo, tu ve a divertirte mientras Spike se encarga de lo suyo - bromeo mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-¡Spike!

Twilight prosiguió rápida. En tan solo 10 minutos había preparado todo. Sabía que ya no quedaba nada por organizar. Su melena estaba limpia y sedosa, llevaba el equipaje escogido en tal bella mañana. Y por si fuera poco, Spike se haría cargo de los quehaceres.

Se podría decir que todo era el clímax de la perfección. Como a ella le gustaba.

"_Fauna de Equestria III, El Mundo Secreto Detrás de los Paisajes y El equilibrio de las Estaciones… ya está todo, esto le va a encantar a Fluttershy. Podrá ver el gran beneficio de los estudios, junto al cautivante mundo de estos autores; que dedicaron su vida a la investigación_" Meditaba conforme; como última revisión al inventario. Sin embargo, al salir de la biblioteca, noto ciertas anormalidades a sus espaldas… la casa se caía a pedazos.

El árbol que le proveyó refugio todos estos meses en Ponyville, se veía seco desde afuera. La madera se quebraba y la tierra donde creció; expulsaba polvo a la menor huella de poni. Lo más raro, que en el interior, todavía conservaba la frescura de siempre.

-Que intrigante… tal vez debería investigar en la biblioteca, esto no es normal. Sobre todo, de una mañana a otra- Bajo la mirada pensativa, en búsqueda de respuestas. Hasta que algo la interrumpió- Ahora no, lo veré esta tarde, por ahora no…

Twilight por poco suspende la visita, sino fuera porque su conciencia no la dejaba en paz. Se puso en marcha hacia la casa de su amiga. En lo que toda marchaba bien, sino fuera porque a mitad de camino, Applejack la interrumpió. Se veía agita y preocupada ¿Qué la inquietaría?

-¡Twilight! Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Spike me dijo que ibas donde Fluttershy - La abarrotó de palabras. Que aparte de desesperadas, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación - Disculpa cariño, tengo un problema que podrías conocer.

-Espera Appleja…

¡Vamos!- Interrumpió ella. Quien ya había empezado el trote a la granja de manzanas…

-Bien…- Prosiguió molesta, lo contaba como otro obstáculo a su cronograma.

En pocos minutos ya llegaban a Sweet Apple Acres, en las afuera de Ponyville. Applejack continuaba a la delantera reluciente en la carrera, sin embargo Twilight jadeaba incesantemente como Winoa en los calurosos días de verano. Pronto, al alzar la visión, estuvieron ante el paisaje menos esperado.

-Es terrible Twilight, esta mañana aparecieron así - le dijo a su amiga, quien aún respiraba agitada.

-Es el mismo problema… - Se desilusionó al notarlo.

Los manzanos que fueron saludables y vividos ayer, ahora presentaban la peor faceta que tendrían en décadas. Las hojas grises se caían en cantidad, las ramas estaban quebradizas por la sequedad y ya no soportaban el peso de las manzanas arrugadas. El pasto marrón, acompañaba el desastre; partiéndose a la más mínima brisa.

Lo peor de esto, es que se extendía lentamente… dirigiéndose a Ponyville, curiosamente.

-Nunca he visto nada parecido, ni en Cartenlot, ni aquí… de los libros que he leído, sequias de este tipo no existen y son ilógicas -aseguro Twilight, pensativa.

-Twilight… todo nuestro trabajo se deshace en cuestión de minutos – menciono Applejack tristemente, algo muy raro en ella. Twilight siempre la admiro por su fuerte temple - ¿Segura que tu magia no puede solucionarlo?

-No lo sé Applejack… no lo sé. Tal vez… si buscara más en la biblioteca. Debería comunicarle a la Princesa Celestia, es la mejor solución que se me viene a la mente –pensó por el momento cabizbajo – Applejack, ¿Spike a donde se dirigía?

-Llevaba algunas compras en sus manos y parecía que tenía mucho por hacer, pero realmente no lo sé – respondió al instante.

-Vamos, debe estar en casa a esta hora. Debemos enviarle una carta lo antes posible – dijo Twilight con autoridad - ¡Rápido!

Tras el polvo dejado en camino, ambas se internaban en el pueblo nuevamente. El corazón de Twilight latía rápido y ansioso. El desastre se expandía más rápido que lo que pudo haber volado Rainbow Dash en su vida. El fenómeno cobraba vigor a medida que corrían los metros…

-¡Ya casi llegamos Twilight! – su amiga le animó

Dentro de Ponyville la epidemia se transmitía de la naturaleza a las propias viviendas. Los jardines caían en pedazos, la tierra árida formada como ríos en sequia y el polvo sofocante, les impedía respirar adecuadamente. Los ponis buscaban respuestas entre ellos e incluso crecía el pánico de a pequeñas porciones.

En las alturas, los pegasos intentaban crear lluvia para contrarrestar. Los esfuerzos eran en vano, pues las nubes se evaporaban ni bien eran acumuladas. El cielo mantendría su azul inconfundible, donde el sol parecía más intenso que cualquier otro día.

-Cariño… la biblioteca- digo Applejack, exhausta – Dudo que Spike este adentro.

Lo que fue alguna vez el hogar de Twilight y Spike, ahora se veía como un árbol marchito de color gris brillante. Inhabitable e imposible de entrar por el temor a que se derrumbe.

-Puede que te haya ido a buscar a casa de Fluttershy, al ver lo que sucede – intento consolar a su amiga. Quien escondía su rostro triste, que sentía la impotencia de no poder detenerlo… sobre esta inesperada tragedia - ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora Twilight!

"_No… no podemos darnos ese privilegio_" Pensó mientras Applejack le levantaba la cabeza y la miraba a los ojos.

-Continuemos amiga – la consoló cariñosamente – eres muy inteligente y sé que podremos llevar adelante esto entre todas.

-Tienes razón… gracias por hacérmelo recordar. Applejack – le sonrió levemente – existe la probabilidad de que no tengamos que perder tiempo en trotar hasta allí – dijo determinada y con nuevo ánimos - ¡mantente cerca Applejack!

Twilight se puso firme y su cuerno empezó a brillar con fuerza. Una aurora violeta crecía alrededor de ambas ponis. Sus ojos brillaron incandescentes y concentro toda la magia posible. Applejack se arrimó a ella, algo desconcertada. Las intenciones estaban claras… pero nunca lo había intentado desde tanta distancia ¿Lo soportaría?

-¡Allí vamos! – Grito Twilight. Cuando el estallido de luz, las hizo desaparecer.

Ambas cayeron al piso. La nube de polvo que alzo el impacto no permitía ver más allá de sus narices. La tierra se disipaba de a poco y las ponis se recuperaban del aturdido aterrizaje.

-Esa… ¡esa es la casa de Fluttershy! ¡Lo hiciste Twilight! – dijo Applejack excitada por la hazaña de su amiga. Pronto comprendió lo difícil que fue para ella; cambio su tono inmediatamente - ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? ¿Puedes pararte?

Twilight estando bien mareada, no podía responder coherentemente. Sacudió la melena sucia e intento estabilizar sus cuatro patas; que temblaban por falta de fuerzas…

-Eso… eso creo… - murmuro - ¿lo hice?

-¡Por supuesto! – La ayudo a levantarse – te has superado Twilight. Pero debemos seguir, linda.

Las dos ingresaron a la casa de Fluttershy, la cual parecía que aún no era afectada por el fenómeno. Dentro de ella, todo estaba muy silencioso… Fluttershy siempre acostumbro tener animales pequeños adentro, pero esta vez, ni Angel les dio la bienvenida.

-Esto es raro… - dijo Twilight al notar la inusual ocasión. Cuando sin aviso, pareció ver el espectro de su amiga de reojo – ¿Esa no es Fluttershy? – señalo hacia el bosque, justo por la pequeña ventana.

Applejack desvió su atención hacia el exterior. Fluttershy, como de costumbre, se mantenía semi-oculta de algo que ahora la asustaba. Para cuando las vio a ambas dentro de su casa, les señalo con la cabeza su posición. Puede que quería que ellas fueran allí, y en consecuencia sentirse mejor con la compañía.

-Es mejor juntas – dijo Twilight. Que ya salía en búsqueda de ella. La poni campirana iba justo detrás.

Al momento de casi alcanzar a la tímida Fluttershy, la misma brinco con un terror que ninguna había presenciado antes. En sus ojos fulguraba el miedo más primitivo que los ponis podrían tener; al instante, empezó a correr… ¿Qué la habría aterrado tanto? ¿Un dragón imperceptibles para las otras dos ponis?

-¡Espera, Fluttershy! – grito Applejack.

-Sigámosla antes de que haga alguna locura – aseguro Twilight llena de problemas en la cabeza. Esto angustiaba hasta los pacientes…

Entre persecuciones notaron lo increíblemente rápido que podía correr Fluttershy. A duras penas mantenían el ritmo de la introvertida voladora… la persecución se convertía el desafío de la tarde. Esquivando arboles a izquierda y derecha, el cielo se oscurecía por la frondosidad de los mismos. Quien sin percibirlo, las tres se adentraban a partes oscuras del Bosque Libre…

Las ponis desconocían este sitio completamente. El sol levemente se le permitía entrara entre hojas oscuras y ramas de formas agresivas. El olor a humedad impregnaba el aire; lo que parecía el área más virgen y salvaje del Bosque Libre. El silencio lo hacía más misterioso, donde ni las aves cantaban canciones misteriosas… Anormales vientos que parecían acariciar la piel Twilight y Applejack, como… si las examinaran y olieran

Rodeadas de malos pensamientos, ambas se acercaron entre ellas. Al descansar en que Fluttershy detuvo la carrera. Detrás de la penumbra densa y gigantescos ramales. Entraron a una especie de claro en el bosque.

-Creo… que deberíamos regresar sobre nuestros pasos – confesó Twilight, algo inquieta – pero Fluttershy…

Applejack no soltaba el silencio inmutable. Sus ojos no quitaban la mirada del piso, y no lo haría. Ya no existían palabras para el enorme desconcierto de ella – ¿La vez?… - susurro castigada, finalmente.

Entraron al claro. El sol ilumino sus rostros de inmediato, y junto a él, terror. Quedaron frente al árbol que jurarían que compartía vida animal.

De corteza roja como el pecho carmesí de las aves y contrastado de vetas negras, despedía sabia inusualmente carmesí, intensa como la sangre. Las gruesas ramas crecían a inimaginables alturas… cubiertas de ínfimas espinas de peligroso filo; eran muy amenazantes, tales como garras salvajes. Tales eran sus bases donde se cimentaba, que crecían en la superficie y rodeaban por completo el valle silencioso… por ahora.

-¡No, Twilight! – grito desesperada Applejack inútilmente, al ver que ella se acercaba hipnotizada.

La poni despertó del shock terrorífico. Pero algo transcurría debajo de ellas. Una raíz sin color y casi podrida salió de la tierra bajo sus pezuñas. Gigantesca, se sacudió salvajemente apuntando a Twilight. Se aproximaba violentamente, sin perdón. La poni no podía moverse del temblor de sus piernas…

-¡Ella no! – gimió Applejack desesperada al ver que su amiga seria golpeada. Corrió más veloz que lo nunca hizo; no permitiría verla herida…

El corto aullido de dolor… finalmente, termino por quebrar el velo de la seguridad.

La raíz golpeo con tal fuerza a Applejack, que fue lanzada a metros de allí… bajo el gran árbol, inerte. Su piel sangraba por heridas profundas. Las raíces más pequeñas le habían cortado a modo de cuchillos…

Twilight comenzó a quebrarse de la fuerte experiencia. Suplicaba el bienestar de su amiga, quien no sabía si siquiera estuviera viva.

Inminentemente, cientos de voces hablaron al unísono, variaban misteriosamente de femeninas a masculinas, o ambas. Graves como la garganta de las cavernas siniestras, y en otros, chillonas a modo de cuerdas desafinadas. Era muy claro para ella… de allí provenía, del mismo árbol que golpeo a Applejack.

_Que irónico ver a la golpeadora de manzanos ser azotada por nosotros ¿No lo creéis así, Twilight? _

_Qué momento tan digno hemos presenciado. Arriesgar la sangre propia, para salvar la de su cercana… ¿qué se podría igualar con esto? nos es hermoso._

-¿¡Porque ella!? – Aullaba de dolor. La mente le explotaba de tanta confusión y tristeza - ¿¡Porque Fluttershy!?... mi Applejack… mis amigas, ¿donde están…?

Fluttershy observaba no muy lejos de allí. Los ojos le lagrimeaban infantilmente, y no paraba de decir que lo "sentía"… débil susurro que taladraba la cabeza de Twilight. El canto doloroso que expendía no dejaba de ser cristalino y sombrío…

_No te arrepientas Amada hija. No deberíais presenciar esto e irte ahora o… ¿Puede que se vuelva más interesante?_

_Nos has hecho mucho bien, tú siempre atraes las mejores amistades que podamos encontrar en todo Ponyville, sentíos orgullosa Amada o tu amiga Twilight se pondrá triste…_

La voz rio bizarramente. Cambiaba su postura aleatoriamente…

-No es verdad... – Twilight corrió negada a aceptar la muerte de su amiga. Quiera tenerla a su lado en aquel momento, su cuerno brillaba intensamente… cuando se recostó sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Applejack. Incesantes lagrimas remojaban su crin inocente – Despierta amiga… tu eres más fuerte que nadie… háblame, te lo suplico…

_Tú hermosa Applejack… debisteis ver cuando nuestra amada trajo al trio antecesor. La sinfonía de la "magia de la amistad" hoy ardió exponencialmente. ¡Una! ¡Por! ¡Una!..._

_Gritaban, lamentaban, me atacó inútilmente para morir más dolorosamente… mis raíces se deleitan de lujosos festines que nos habéis dado._

Twilight intentaba hacer oídos sordos… pero noto el lamentable escenario que escondían las bulbosas raíces. Si… eran ellas, cuerpos que identificaba inmediatamente…

El blanco puro; de la humildad… el celeste libre; de la lealtad… y el rosa auténtico; de la alegría. Estaban enterrados a medias, secándose sus cuerpos que pintaban la tierra de rojo denso.

_¡Suficiente amabilidad! ¡Dejad de ver a nuestro alimento!_

Chillaron las voces, insoportables, por la intensa agudeza y rasposa voz. La raíz pequeña que crecía alrededor de Applejack salto como un látigo afilado. Golpeo los ojos de Twilight tan intensamente, que la sangre comenzó a brotar de ellos y no tubo expresión para el dolor, solo se retorció del mismo. El daño imposible de remediar. La había dejado siega en segundos.

-¿Por qué?… -dijo débilmente. Rendida sobre la inerte Applejack.

_¿¡Por qué!?... _

_Bella e inteligente Twilight… tú fuisteis la que inspiraron tan bellas amistades. Conocerás la verdad y aun así, tendrás el valor de perdonar a nuestra Amada… nos contenemos de tragarte ahora mismo, pero es dificultoso. Aprovechad vuestra imaginación, ahora que no tenéis ojos para estorbaros…_

_Ponyville se cae a pedazos, junto a este bosque. Han pasado años del último sacrificio de sangre, que nuestra Amada nos facilitó. La tierra resiente en sequía y el aire gusta a muerte. Tú lo habéis visto…_

_Ponyville no funcionaba por si sola y nunca lo hará. La naturaleza se mueve por vosotros, el invierno lo quitáis ustedes. El ciclo corrompido de este lugar se secaría si no fuera por el poder que os damos.… gracias a esta energía._

_Nosotros hacemos vuestro pasto crecer, nosotros damos la humedad para que la lluvia os refresque… Nosotros cumplimos y avivamos el lugar que la vida dejo de ocuparse hace décadas. Intentando doblegar vuestro maldito destino._

_Somos el Árbol de la Vida._

_Ahora… ¿Qué mejor que vosotros para servir a este lugar? ¿Quién podría trasmitir la energía vital y hacer el intercambio? ¿Cuál es la fuente más intensa que vuestros conceptos conocen?..._

_La Magia de la Amistad, es más que simples relaciones de amistad… Twilight. Los ponis que más involucrados están con esta magia, más años de vida nos dais y en consecuencia, a vosotros. _

_La única y verdadera forma de sembrar su esperanza es con vuestras rejuvenecidas almas y cuerpos. Es allí cuando entra nuestra Amada._

-Por favor Twilight… perdóname… lo siento tanto… – decía Fluttershy mientras se acerba sumisa – nunca tuve opción de elegir… esta es mi maldición por fallar e intentar cosas sin valor de mi pasado… - lloriqueaba y se desplomaba frente a Twilight. Quien sufría con cada palabra del Árbol de la Vida.

_Cada tantos años, ella es quien trae a los elegidos. Los Sacrificios._

_¿Qué sucede Twilight? ¿Te extraña que nuestra tímida Amada sea una asesina? ¿Os molestáis?_

_Desde que pacto con nosotros, ella es quien trae a sus amigos más cercanos. Aquellos que ven la amistad más allá de las diferencias, que a pesar de su tímida e introvertida personalidad se atreven a amigarse con ella._

_Cuando le das la amistad a alguien, le otorgáis el poder para destruirte el corazón, pero confiando que no lo hará. Ella es un imán para amistades poderosas y jugosas._

_¿Acaso no es gratificante? ¿Acaso no es divertido saber que solo erais una presa; como lo fueron decenas antes que ti? ¿Eréis consiente que no eres más que otra del montón? ¿¡He!?_

_¡Cuán excitante es contaros esto! Estoy seguro que tus sentimientos afloran como espinas de los rosales. Sientes odio ¿No Twilight?_

Seguía silenciosa, atenta… ya había dejado las lágrimas de lado. Sin emociones que demuestre. Solo cubriéndose la herida de los ojos, pensativa… El curioso cuerno seguía encendido.

_¿Qué pasa Twilight? ¡No es saludable para vosotros guardar sentimientos y reprimirlos! ¡Vamos! ¡Ódiala!_

La golpeo reiteradamente con el mismo látigo, marcando dolorosas marcas.

_¡Lo sabía! Aun confías en ella y la perdonas… que ridículo, me decepcionáis estimada Twilight. No tiene sentido comerme a alguien que a perdido las inmensas ganas de vivir. Solo sois un maldito pedazo de carne, yegua._

La aterradora raíz subió en lo alto del cielo… como la última sentencia. Allí durante segundos…

Hasta que este cayo brutal sobre Twilight, quien no movió una pezuña para escapar…

El golpe retumbo sobre los huesos que se rompían y la sangre salpicaba el antiguo tronco del árbol… ¿Twilight se había rendido? ¿Lo habría hecho por el bien de Ponyville? ¿Habría perdonado a Fluttershy?... pues eso ya no importaba, pues el cuerpo yacía sin vida junto a su amigas… allí murió Twilight Sparkle, con quienes más amo.

-¡No! – gimió Fluttershy, su conciencia la podría por dentro. No podía moverse por la intensa culpa… - Perdón… - repetía una y otra vez…

_Tanto drama… agreguémosle sabor._

_Mira lo que hemos encontrado, Amada._

Detrás de los sombríos arbustos, otra extensión del poderoso levanto. La retorció hasta ponerla delante de Fluttershy. En el viaje se escuchaban lágrimas extraídas de la rabia, la voz era conocida.

-¡Las traicionaste Fluttershy! – chillaba como un bebe… era Spike - ¡Nunca te perdonare!

_¡Un pequeño dragón curioso! El cual no se atrevía a enfrentarme… ¿Creías que te podrías ocultar? _

_Parece que as conocía ¿No es así?_

_¿Quieres ver a tus amigas? ¡Aquí las tiene! Apostaríamos todo a que Fluttershy es la mejor viuda negra que tenemos._

La malévola personalidad rio descara y burlona. Mientras movía la tierra donde tenía a sus víctimas. Temblaba en risas.

-No… ¡No! – exploto Spike. En sus ojos aun veía a ellas vivas, deseoso de que todo esto fueran pesadillas - ¡No lo permitiré!

El dragón morado, hincho el pecho, tragando aire todo el aire que pudo. Concentrando toda la injusticia en ella; exhalo lo que estaba más allá de lo inteligente o prudente. En lo que duro el aliento incoloro; Spike violento aire extremadamente caliente, sin llegar a ser fuego por su poca madurez. La garganta que no estaba preparada, se achicharraba por las altas temperaturas. Le causaba tanto dolor a él, como a Fluttershy… pero ya nada importaba o tenía sentido para Spike. En su razonamiento nunca lo habría hecho… pero seguía siendo un niño, uno que se dejó llevar por las tristes emociones.

La raíz acabo instantáneamente con él. En la inmensa presión que aplico, el tronar de juegos dio señal de ello. Finalmente, lo azoto contra la tierra, tragándolo en las fauces del árbol.

_Una razón más para tener amigos especiales… porque ahora tendrán que ver más allá de las personalidades y belleza. Ahora es a una tu apariencia._

_Pero qué más os da. Con el tiempo sanaras, como nosotros estamos sanando Ponyville._

Fluttershy con el rostro quemado gravemente. Huyo… corriendo despavorida, sin el norte en la vida.

Era mediodía cuando ella llegaba por si sola a casa, seguía solitaria. El inusual silencio sepultaba las memorias más profundas en su mente. Así continuo el resto de la tarde. Recostada en cama, sin intentar sanar las quemaduras del rostro… o del corazón. Ya no habrían lágrimas que llorar, ya no existían amigas con quienes consolar.

Pasaron horas… antes de que moviera la cabellara sucia por el pasado. Cuando bajo con debilidad las escaleras de la solitaria casa. Allí en el comedor; donde abrió una escotilla oculta por los muebles, el sol apenas la ilumino. Por lo que llevaba la viaja vela derretida en la boca. Donde lo más difícil fue prender la llama a causa del dolor.

Bajo las escaleras ocultas, sin emitir algún quejido. La sala no era más grande que el comedor de planta alta. Sin ventanas y el ambiente lleno de humedad por el poco uso. El musgo crecía por las paredes sudosas, y el suelo de tierra se hundía al pisarlo.

Ahí fue. El mural donde imágenes separada por años y colores. Antiguos recuerdos que almacenaban memorias en nombre de Fluttershy. Algunas fotos encuadradas en marcos de madera verde, otras simplemente clavadas sobre la pared de cedro, siendo estas las más desgastadas y antiguas…

Bajo una fecha escrita temblorosamente, el espacio que se apartaba a ese cuadro era igual de especial que los demás.

Arriba de la primera fecha, que se había borrado con el pasar del tiempo. La foto de cinco amigas, felices y unidas. Sonrientes, fue la primera foto que se tomaron juntas, lo recordaba; como el sello de la verdadera amistad. Donde Fluttershy había perdido el miedo y timidez… donde los recuerdos no la podían apresar. Allí era libre de si misma por momentos.

Pero libre al fin...

-Nunca las olvidare chicas –susurro lastimosamente, frente a la foto. Las pestañas entre cerradas, ocultaban ambas pupilas húmedas. Apunto de sufrir otro colapso emocional– Ni esta tierra las olvidara, ya son parte de ella…

Y siempre lo serán de mí…

XXX

**Nota de Autor:** La primera historia que escribi, en su primera temporada.


End file.
